Clayne Crawford
Clay, Alabama, USA | role = Kevin Wade}} Clayne Crawford , born Joseph Crawford, played Kevin Wade during Season 8 of 24. Before being cast as Kevin Wade, Crawford auditioned for the role of Cole Ortiz, but lost out to Freddie Prinze Jr. Biography and career Clayne Crawford was born as Joey Crawford in Clay, Alabama. His father is a design engineer. Crawford attended Hewitt-Trussville High School where he also played football. After graduating, he moved to California to pursue an acting career. Crwaford's first credited role was on Buffy The Vampire Slayer, where he was still credited as "Joey". Shortly after that, he decided to change his acting name to "Clayne" in honor of an ancestor named "Clan", and his hometown of Clay. After that, he has appeared in TV shows like Roswell, CSI: Miami (with Rory Cochrane), Dark Blue (with Logan Marshall-Green and Tony Perez), Criminal Minds (with Wade Andrew Williams), Burn Notice (where he played the son of Jude Ciccolella's character), CSI: NY (with Michael Irby), and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Crawford has also had lead or recurring guest roles on shows like Jericho (with Michael Gaston and Alicia Coppola), The Glades (with Carlos Gomez), Leverage (with Mark Sheppard and Ron Rogge), Justified (with Mykelti Williamson and Frank John Hughes), Graceland (with Vanessa Ferlito and Nick Jameson), Rogue (with Alec Newman), and Rectify (with Michael O'Neill). Aside of TV, Crawford has appeared in films like A Walk to Remember, Swimfan, Wristcutters: A Love Story (with John Hawkes and Anthony Azizi), Smokin' Aces 2: Assassin's Ball (with Tommy Flanagan and Maury Sterling), X's and O's, and One Blood Planet. Role on 24 Crawford played the role of Kevin Wade, a former acquaintance of Dana Walsh, during Season 8 of 24. Already a "drinking buddy" of Kiefer Sutherland (as he says in an interview), he originally auditioned for the role of CTU field agent Cole Ortiz, but lost to Freddie Prinze Jr. According to Crawford, the producers told him they needed "somebody a little softer", which is why they decided to go with Prinze, but assured him they would bring him back for another role. Although Crawford didn't believe them, the producers did call him back and offered him the role of Wade. Crawford was credited as a guest star and appeared in a total of 9 episodes.On '24,' native son's success -- not villainous role -- makes Clay family proudIn Their Own Words….Clayne Crawford of “Convergence” 24 credits * Season 8 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Tinker' (2018) * Spectral (2016) * Convergence (2015) * The Baytown Outlaws (2012) * The Perfect Host (2010) * The Donner Party (2009) * Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006) * The Great Raid (2005) * A Love Song For Bobby Long (2004) * Swimfan (2002) * A Walk to Remember (2001) Television appearances * Into the Dark (2019) * Lethal Weapon (2016-2018) * NCIS: New Orleans (2015) * Rectify (2013-2014) * Graceland (2013) * Burn Notice (2010) * Criminal Minds (2009) * Cold Case (2009) * Jericho (2006) * CSI: Miami (2003) * Roswell (2001-2002) * CSI (2001, 2009) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) References External links * * * * * Clayne Crawford on Justified Wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Guest stars